pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP178: For the Love of Meowth!
is the 21st episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Ash battles Team Rocket; Torterra evades Seviper's Poison Tail and uses Rock Climb and blasts them off. When they blasted off, Jessie and James cannot find Meowth. A girl and Glameow find him laying unconscious and give him help. When he wakes up, he is charmed to see Glameow. Meowth is grateful and the girl is surprised to hear him talk, but invites him to lunch. Meowth accepts and is glad to be near Glameow. Suddenly, Jessie and James find him and thank the girl for finding him. They go away with Meowth, who is sad that he has to go. Thinking of Glameow, Meowth constructs a plan - they need to get that Glameow for the boss to cheer him up. James is not sure about that, so Meowth yells at him sometimes simple things mean a lot, so they accept this plan. Ash, Dawn and Brock wander and soon find the girl that took care of Meowth. They introduce themselves to each other; the girl's name is Mamie. Mamie tells she began her journey and challenged Crasher Wake, but failed to win. They encourage her, as she can win by determination. As they cross the bridge, the wood breaks and they are trapped in a cage below the bridge. Team Rocket flies down and takes Glameow. Mamie calls Glameow back in the Poké Ball, so James sends Carnivine and Ash sends Buizel. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but gets stopped by Carnivine's Bullet Seed. Meanwhile, Meowth uses a fishing rod and gets Mamie's Poké Ball. As James calls Carnivine back, Team Rocket fly away and Jessie releases the cage, making the twerps fall in river. Although the gang comes out and dry themselves, Mamie still lost her Glameow. Jessie and James think they should send Glameow soon, though Meowth persuades them to do it later. Jessie gets the ball and Meowth tells her that it is heavy, but Jessie responds it is just a Poké Ball. Later, Staraptor and Togekiss went to look for Glameow and Team Rocket, but failed, so Ash and Dawn call them back. As it gets late, Brock proposes to rest, then continue the search tomorrow. As James and Jessie sleep, Meowth takes the Poké Ball from Jessie and sends Glameow. Feeling quite charmed, Meowth tells her they need to go and forget about their trainers. Meowth reasons with her, as she would only get flown away when blasted off, so Meowth lets her know he is like a knight coming to save her. He continues to persuade her; if she is happy, so is he, whether through battles or anything else. Being persuaded, they take a boat under the moon light. Next day, Ash sends Staraptor and Dawn her Togekiss to scout for Team Rocket again. James and Jessie wake up and soon find Meowth and Glameow gone. Jessie reads a letter (which Meowth left) in which Meowth states he gave up from Team Rocket and went with Glameow to find a happier life. Reading this, Jessie and James become very angry by this act. As they search for Meowth and Glameow, Jessie and James spot Staraptor and Togekiss, who use Brave Bird and Aura Sphere and make the balloon destroyed, as Jessie and James fall down. The heroes demand Glameow back, but Jessie and James confess Meowth ran away with her and propose one who finds them keeps them and they run away, so the gang follows them. As Meowth gives Glameow an apple, he soon gets discovered by Team Rocket and the heroes. Not wanting to give Glameow back, he and Glameow go away, so Piplup uses Whirlpool, which makes the boat destroyed. Meowth clarifies that he will protect Glameow, as love wins everything. Jessie sends Seviper and Ash his Infernape. Seviper goes to use Poison Tail, but Meowth uses Fury Swipes and stops it. Infernape uses Flame Wheel, but Meowth uses the same move and stops it as well. Seviper goes to use Wrap and Infernape goes to use Mach Punch, but the attacks are canceled due to Meowth's Fury Swipes. Yanmega, Togekiss and Staraptor charge, but get knocked out by Fury Swipes. Jessie and James are surprised that Meowth keeps defeating Pokémon, but Meowth knows it is love what powers him, even believing he can beat Dialga and Palkia, if needed. Meowth continues to attack the Pokémon. James sends Carnivine, who uses Bullet Seed. While sending Meowth away, Carnivine hits Glameow, which evolves into a Purugly. Purugly goes on Meowth's back and Meowth hears orders from it. Jessie explains to Meowth Glameow evolved into Purugly. This crushes all of Meowth's love, as he gets hit by Seviper and Infernape. Purugly leaves Meowth and goes to Mamie. Meowth goes back to Jessie and James, wanting Mamie and Purugly to forget what happened. However, Mamie orders Purugly to use Hyper Beam, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Before the night, the heroes and Mamie part ways, as she goes back to challenge Crasher Wake while Ash goes to challenge Volkner of Sunyshore City. Trivia *This episode's title comes from the phrase "For the love of my life". Mistakes *At the very beginning of the episode, before the theme song, when Ash tells Torterra to use Rock Climb, if Torterra's voice is closely listened to, it is possible to hear Torterra say "Rock Climb". *When Carnivine uses Bullet Seed to block Buizel's Aqua Jet, its Japanese voice can be heard. *Although Carnivine was sent out during the battle against Meowth, it did not blast off with Team Rocket. Gallery Torterra dodges Seviper's Poison Tail DP178 2.jpg Team Rocket drags Meowth away DP178 3.jpg Ash fell in the trap DP178 4.jpg Mamie gets her Poké Ball stolen DP178 5.jpg Glameow pictures Meowth as a "knight" DP178 6.jpg Meowth and Glameow get attacked DP178 7.jpg Meowth faces two opponents DP178 8.jpg Meowth uses "Fury Swipes of Love" DP178 9.jpg Meowth can even face Dialga and Palkia DP178 10.jpg Purugly is on Meowth, with a lot of demands }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata